Usuario discusión:Lon-ami
Bienvenido a mi página de discusión. Eres libre de editar esta página para dejarme cualquier tipo de mensaje. Cambio de namespace de la wiki ¡Hola! Vi tu pregunta aquí. Tú no puedes cambiar el nombre del wiki, por lo que tendrás que solicitarlo al Staff de wikia. Puedes hacerlo desde Especial:Contact. Normalmente requerirán que haya un consenso entre los editores de este wiki, por ejemplo, un enlace a una página donde se discuta el cambio y se vea que la mayoría apoya el cambio del nombre, aunque si soys muy pocos editando no te pondrán muchas pegas. Saludos --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) w:t-WikiDex 19:56 14 oct 2007 (UTC) :Yo estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo. El nombre actual es "World of WarCraft", y el nombre al que queremos cambiarlo es "WarcraftWiki", más apropiado. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Foxtreme|'Foxtreme']] (Mensaje) 08:40 15 oct 2007 (UTC) ::Además de que el verdadero nombre sea WarcraftWiki, World of WarCraft está mal escrito (Cosas que pasan al crear una wiki) y fastidia a los artículos relacionados del tipo World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade --Lon-ami 17:28 15 oct 2007 (UTC) :::He notificado a uno de los administradores a través de la página de discusión de su perfil nuestro problema. Podéis encontrar el tema aquí --Lon-ami 16:10 21 oct 2007 (UTC) ::::Sannse ha pedido que traslademos todas las páginas con los prefijos WarcraftWiki: y World of Warcraft: antes de hacer el cambio. Haré una lista con las páginas, y comenzaré a realizar los traslados mientras se anotan, aquí: Administración --[[Usuario:Foxtreme|'Foxtreme']] (Contacto) 13:57 23 oct 2007 (UTC) :::::Ya me he dado cuenta, pero gracias de todas formas. Empezaré a mover todo ahora mismo, aunque en verdad no sea tanto xD. --Lon-ami 15:15 24 oct 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ya he terminado de mover todo. El cambio de nombre puede hacerse ya sin problemas. --[[Usuario:Foxtreme|'Foxtreme']] (Contacto) 17:00 25 oct 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hecho. Oficialmente, desde ahora somos WarcraftWiki. --Lon-ami 14:34 26 oct 2007 (UTC) Colocando Informacion Buenas, hola soy Asul y soy nuevo en esta wikia, y creo segun lei tu eres el portador, jefe nose xD dueño de esta wikia, mi pregunta es. Hay Ciertas reglasque hay que seguir al momento de crear o editar un archivo?. La informacion que se introduce en la wikia debe ser totalmente propia, o puede ser traducida de otro lugar? Se pueden colocar colores, expresiones y demas en los articulos? esas son mis dudas. PD: coloque esta informacion aqui porque no sabia por donde mas contactarte. Saludos. Jueves, 04 de Septiembre. :Puedes publicar todo lo que te plazca mientras no traspase los límites morales lógicos, es decir, que tenga que ver con Warcraft. Tampoco tienes derecho a borrar material ajeno, sólo a corregirlo. Estamos en desarrollo y todavía no tenemos un patrón a seguir. :Otra de las cosas que debes hacer es mantener los nombres sin traducción directa en inglés. :Bienvenido ;).--Lon-ami 16:01 5 sep 2008 (UTC) VANDALISMO ola tio, bueno escribo, por que komo veras la portada fue victima de vandalismo, al = que otras paginas espero k lo solucionesss....... vandalo: Ermiddd --Edhell 02:54 20 dic 2008 (UTC) :Lo acabo de arreglar, se ve que no solo la portada ha sido vandalizada sino varios articulos que habían sido borrados y algunos perfiles editados y llenados de insultos. Queda por borrar el perfil (http://es.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Baneador_gay_xupa_pollas) que no he podido eliminar, tan sólo editar y dejarlo vacío. Por cierto todo esto se puede reverter los cambios desde la pestaña 'Historial' justo al lado de Editar. --Usuario:Petrovic 09:32 20 dic 2008 (UTC) ::No so preocupéis, ahora arreglo todo, eliminándolo de la base y no revirtiéndolo simplemente ;). Gracias por avisar, de todas formas, ayuda para solucionar las cosas más rápido. ::Con darle a revertir, elimináis la última versión y recuperáis la antigua, no necesitáis abrirla y editar la versión con vandalismo. ::Tampoco hace falta que informéis de lo que hacéis a no ser que necesite alguna razón, si veis vandalismo claro, revertidlo sin dar explicaciones. ::--Lon-ami 17:07 20 dic 2008 (UTC) ::¿No hay posibilidad de restringir las ediciones a usuarios registrados y darnos a alguno la posibilidad de borrar entradas? Se hace un tanto pesado estar ultimamente deshaciendo tantos vandalismos anónimos.--Usuario:Petrovic 02:09 9 feb 2009 (UTC) Últimamente me paso más tiempo pendiente de los vandalismos que de ampliar el wiki. este es el último regalito, firmado y todo. No sería mala idea que con la recién conseguida nueva categoría del wiki al llegar a las 1000 entradas volvieses a insistir un poco en tener un poco más de control sobre los usuarios que editan. Además dentro de poco me iré para todo el verano y estaré bastante desconectado y no es plan que pase como el año pasado que me encontré todo el wiki patas arriba lleno de 'fulanito es gay' y 'hoygan saven komo vajarse el juego grasias de antebraso' --Usuario:Petrovic :Ya pedí que limitaran ediciones a usuarios registrados, pero ni caso, vamos. Lo único que puedo hacer, y que probablemente haré, será nombrar más burócratas. Ya sé que el número de usuarios/burócratas ya es demasiado desproporcionado, y que así sólo será más, pero si nadie nos da la solución, tendremos que encontrarla por nosotros mismos. Ya convocaré elecciones cuando pueda, que necesito tenerlas controladas y ahora no tengo apenas tiempo con los exámenes. :De todas formas, si los que vandalizan son usuarios registrados, infórmame para que los banee una infinita temporada. :Y lo del verano... yo tendré un tiempo considerable, pero claro, también me iré, y miedo me da lo que puedan hacer. Pero ya ves lo que hay, más no puedo hacer... aunque voy a investigar a fondo el javascript que nos falta. Por poder puedo proteger páginas, pero 1 a 1, y es una tortura. Si consigo hacer un código que proteja todas, el problema estaría solucionado. Igual en wowwiki ya tienen algo por el estilo dentro del .js, así que miraré y lo sacaré. :La opción que más me fastidia que no exista es la de restringir ediciones de páginas de usuario, porque, vamos, nadie tiene por qué modificar mi página de usuario. En WoWWiki la gente tiene respeto, pero aquí vendría bien proteger algo más. :--Lon-ami 09:17 18 jun 2009 (UTC) El usuario --Usuario:Dantexx anda borrando entradas a diestro y siniestro, poniendo fotos porno y trasladando entradas de sitio. --Usuario:Petrovic Protección Global Hola, aparte de la interfaz, estoy viendo códigos fuentes de páginas especiales de protección global de wikis, para que crea una similar para esta wiki, la Protección Global es una página especial que sólo la tienen las wikis que la arreglan, la página especial se llama Especial:Protectsite, (de momento no existe), y consiste cuando la activas hace: protege inmediatamente automáticamente TODAS las páginas existentes de la wiki, esta página especial se podría usar en casos extremos de vandalismo, p.j: si biene más de 30 vándalos a la vez.... la página especial serviría, para que no podriesen editar y así ganamos tiempo para bloquearles para después desactivar la Protección Global, pero de momento no estoy bien informado de cómo se arregla una página especial, creo que se arregla con una extención MediaWiki, y además mis permisos de usuario no me lo permiten, pero haré lo que pueda :). Porcierto mis permisos de usuario no me lo permiten, no soy apenas administrador... Informatic Magic 23:10 14 ene 2009 (UTC) :Me parece buena idea. Seria conveniente que el Administrador delegara algunas de sus funciones si no tiene pensado pasarse con regularidad por aquí.--Usuario:Petrovic 01:54 15 ene 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, que si me paso, otra cosa es que no tenga tiempo para añadir contenido xDDD. Vamos a ver, por proteger puedo proteger manualmente lo que haga falta, sin tener que andar con rollos alternativos. De todas formas, cuando haya más contenido podré dar más cargos de burócrata a la gente, por lo que la relación usuarios/administradores estará siempre equilibrada. ::Si queréis que protega alguna página en especial, sólo tenéis que pedirlo. Además, los cambios vandalistas siempre se pueden revertir, así que es sólo cuestión de revertirlo o esperar al administrador. La verdad, lo mejor que podéis hacer, para no estar en un tira y afloja con el vándalo, es esperar a que venga un moderador para que borre las ediciones permanentemente y para que mande al vándalo a la calle. ::Sin ir más lejos, tengo ésta página vigilada, así que sólo tenéis que dejarme una nota aquí para que me entere de inmediato y pueda solucionarlo cuanto antes ;). ::--Lon-ami 14:56 15 ene 2009 (UTC) :::Es nesesaria esa página, aunque se puede proteger manualmente (de hecho yo ya lo sé, porque yo soy burócrata de un wiki), tienes que saber que hay algunos vándalos que son profesioanales al actuar, parchean su IP y modifican sus preferencias para que sus ediciones marcadas como menores no se puedan ver en cambios recientes, tansólo en los historiales, es aconsejable crear esa página especial, porque una persona no puede proteger cientos de páginas seguidamente en graves casos, porque esta wiki esta en pleno activa y en crecimiento y en 5 años o 4 seguramente tendrá 60.000 artículos, y si fuera en ese caso y haría un caso grave de vandalismo ¿Tú que harías? Proteger los 60.000 artículos y páginas manualmente, por favor piensa... esa página especial es necesaria, de momento sé que la tienen en la Inciclopedia y en Central Wikia, y como esta wiki puede ser muyyyy grande si la expanden es necesaria esa página, esa página es necesaria sobre todo en las grandes wikis. Porcierto creo que ya lo he dicho pero algúnos vándalos profesionales modifican sus preferencias para que sus ediciones marcadas como menores no se muestren, en esos casos ningún admin se enteraría, porque si no se muestran sus cambios en cambuio recientes la gente se creerá que no ha pasado nada, pero menos mal que wikia tiene su equipo de Janitors que revierten el vandalismo que no han visto los admins y bloquean a los vandalos. Pero en casos extremos es conveniente tener Especial:Protectsite delante de los admins. P.D: esta edición la he marcado como menor por eso no la verás en cambios recientes, pues eso es lo que hacen los vandalizadores experimentados. ;) Informatic Magic 20:14 15 ene 2009 (UTC) ::::Si la veo :P. Sólo tengo que dar a mostrar ediciones menores, o sino mirar el registro de actividad xDDD. ::::Explica un poco mejor esa opción, ya había oído hablar de ella, pero quiero saber de qué va exactamente. De todas formas no cuesta nada hacerla, así que si veo que no es ningún problema, en cuanto pueda os la creo, no os preocupéis. ::::Además, ten en cuenta que wikia tiene unas normas diferentes, que están abiertas a que todo el mundo edite... en su día ya intenté poner que la wiki al completo sólo fuera editable por usuarios registrados, pero me dijeron que no podía :S. ::::--Lon-ami 20:40 15 ene 2009 (UTC) :::::Su funcionalidad es simple, simplemente protege automáticamente todas las páginas de la web. Porcierto pasando a otro asunto he arreglado un foro para la web, donde los usuarios podrán consultar sus dudas, este es el Foro, te aconsejo que lo protejas ya que yó no puedo, (todos los foros deben estar protegidos). Informatic Magic 21:46 17 ene 2009 (UTC) Progresos Ey hola! ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, y revisando algunas de las tareas que hice hace mucho tiempo me acordé del wiki. He estado viendo los cambios recientes y parece que gozáis de buena salud, hay ediciones todos los días y tenéis cerca de 700 artículos, eso está muy bien. Ya sabes que si tenéis algún problema o necesitáis cualquier cosa, podéis pedírmela. Nada más desearos suerte y ánimo, que seguro que podéis llegar muy lejos!--Bola (discusión) 00:04 6 mar 2009 (UTC) :Nah, yo ahora mismo estoy centrado en la inglesa. Quiero establecer artículos, para que al pasarlos, sean lo más parecidos posibles. :En cuanto tenga tiempo me pondré con las fuentes de todo, desde juegos y libros. :Por lo demás, sí, hay algún usuario que se porta genial y que edita casi a diario ;). :--Lon-ami 12:27 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Bien, me alegro de que las cosas marchen bien y tengáis planes, ya sabes, si hay alguna duda o necesitais algo, avisame en mi conversación. Saludos--Bola (discusión) 15:50 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Sitenotice Hola. El sitenotice del wiki parece ser muy grande, lo que hace que las páginas queden desplazadas muy abajo. ¿Crees que puedas disminuir los textos y reducir el tamaño de la letra para que esto no ocurra? Si necesitas explicaciones más amplias para los mensajes, quizás puedas hacer un enlace hacia una página del wiki donde incluyas más detalles. Gracias. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 11:30 17 mar 2009 (UTC) :Sin problema ;). :De todas formas, ya que te veo activo por aquí, intenta leer el mensaje que te dejé en wikia cuando puedas, que hay bastante gente pendiente de lo que puedas contestarme :P. :--Lon-ami 14:51 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Lore ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de distinguir el Lore de un personaje de su entrada como jefe y formas de derrotarlo? En la versión inglesa del Wowiki sabes que el Lore se mantiene en la entrada principal y el resto en otra entrada aparte con la coletilla de 'tactics'. --Usuario:Petrovic 12:34 4 abr 2009 (UTC) :El rollo de las tácticas es bastante variable, y la gente difiere mucho. Ya sabes, a mi me parece ésta mejor, ésa no vale para nada... :Las tácticas, por lo tanto, se pueden meter en esa página aparte, si queréis. Los básicos del encuentro en la página del personaje con el lore como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que ataca con X hechizo cada Y tiempo. :Básicamente, lo que es opinión fuera y lo que no es dentro. :--Lon-ami 12:48 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Artículos Protegidos Convendría que le echaras un vistazo a la categoría 'Oficial' cuyos artículos protegiste de edición el año pasado y que se han quedado un tanto obsoletos al menos en cuanto categorización. Se podrían meter dentro de 'Relatos Oficiales' o algo asi y eso dentro de 'Literatura' donde incluir también la categoría 'Libros'. --Usuario:Petrovic 02:56 31 may 2009 (UTC) :Pues sí, la verdad. Cuando los metí ahí no había ningún otro lado donde meterlos, pero ahora hay de sobra. Creo que los voy a mandar a "Relatos cortos" o algo así, para categorizarlo junto a novelas, cómic y manga.--Lon-ami 09:30 31 may 2009 (UTC) Javascript Oye ¿has deshabilitado el Javascript en el wiki? Estoy intentando crear las tablas con ese bonito "hide/show" que tienen en Wowiki para expandirse y recogerse pero no hay manera de hacerlo. He copiado el código tal cual y en otros wikis funciona y aquí no. Ya me cuentas.--Usuario:Petrovic 08:07 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :¿Ein? que yo sepa no, bueno, es que por poder, no creo ni que pueda deshabilitarlo. Igual es cosa tuya, no sé. Ahora mismo pruebo algún script a ver si a mi me funcionan.--Lon-ami 14:48 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :No, todo va a la perfección. Seguramente no hayas copiado bien el código o te estés comiendo un cacho. Si no es éso, dime qué plantilla es y le echo un vistazo ;).--Lon-ami 14:55 10 jun 2009 (UTC) ::Funciona bien en Wowiki y en la Wikipedia pero aquí no. Intenta pegarlo en una entrada y mira la previsualización. Esto es sólo el código fuente para que te hagas una idea, las plantillas que es algo más sencillo tampoco funciona.--Usuario:Petrovic :::Pues, por ejemplo, el menú desplegable al principio de esta página funciona por Java, y funciona. De todas formas, qué quieres hacer, que las plantillas grandes se oculten, como las de zonas de un continente? Porque esas tienen un buen tocho de código en página externas enlazando... si sigue sin salirte, compáralo con alguno de otra wiki, pero, la verdad, con todo el código de wowwiki debería salir. :::Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, los malditos exámenes e universidad me están matando pero si dentro de un rato tengo tiempo intentaré probar un par de cosas. Si no otro día, pero ya buscaré alguna solución.--Lon-ami 16:00 10 jun 2009 (UTC) :::: Como que funciona. Esto es lo que veo yo aquí y esto en Wowiki. Lo que quiero hacer básicamente es que en algunas entradas no haya una congestión de plantillas como sucede en Elwynn Forest y que pasará con todas las entradas de zonas (entre otras). Además de darle un pequeño toque diferenciador a las plantillas para que se distinga claramente cual es cual. Animo con esos exámenes.--Usuario:Petrovic :::::Me refiero a que el Javascript funciona. Ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer, y sí, necesita bastante más código: :::::http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Elwynn_Forest :::::Que contiene dentro el código bestia: :::::http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Navbox :::::Una vez esté todo ese código dentro debería funcionar ;).--Lon-ami 16:21 10 jun 2009 (UTC) ::::::La plantilla Navbox la traje hace 2 días con su subplantillas (Plantilla:Navbox). Si te fijas, el parámetro que determina el hide/show es 'state'. El 'header', la parte de arriba es una subplantilla que también importé y que tiene una parte parecida al hide/show pero a la izquierda del cuadro que sí que salen. En fin, miraré un poco más, si no se tendrá que quedar como está --Usuario:Petrovic : He visto que has cambiado el Common.js (bueno, en realidad lo has creado) que es donde va el código que te pegué antes. Puedes darme algo de información sobre como pretendes que lo usemos o vas a crear alguna página de ayuda/explicación o algo similar. Por cierto hablando de eso, he creado una discusión sobre el manido tema de los nombres aquí y me gustaría saber tu opinión. Un saludo. --Usuario:Petrovic ::Sep, pero todavía necesito copiar otra página de javascript para que funcione todo, y a ésa la voy a tener que hacer arreglos, porque si no la wiki se va a convertir, gráficamente, en un clon de la otra, algo que, así en principio, no queremos. En caunto tenga algo más de tiempo (mañana, probablemente) le echo un vistazo y lo creo, pra que funcione todo a la perfección. ::De todas formas, nos siguen faltando plantillas, subplantillas, de wowwiki. Ya sabes, una plantilla que tiene dentro otra plantilla. Pero es algo que no cuesta nada de hacer, y en cuanto suba el nuevo javascript lo hago también ;).--Lon-ami 19:05 15 jun 2009 (UTC) Ascenso :Continuado desde Usuario Discusión:Petrovic#Ascenso. Me parece bien siempre que me expliques eso de los 'poderes' xD. Ya he visto desde tu perfil en las páginas especiales de los administradores del wiki que te conectabas pero me chocaba un poco que no intervinieras en algunos casos de vandalismo de los que he tenido que avisar en Wikia para banear por ejemplo a un usuario porque mis límites estaban básicamente a nivel de deshacer ediciones desde el historial de los artículos. Como habrás observado, el wiki ha dado un cambio bastante interesante hacia el castellano que ni yo mismo me esperaba. Ultimamente me paso el 90% del tiempo corrigiendo las ediciones para que incluyan el inglés que casi no tengo tiempo de crear contenido propio, justo ahora que hay tantas cosas sobre Cacatlysm! De hecho acabo de ver cómo has deshecho bastantes cosas de la Guerra de los Ancestros volviéndolo a pasar al inglés. La razón de la castellanización de la categoría es que los libros habían sido traducido al español y ante una falta de formato oficial se optó por traducirlo (como pasa con otras cosas). Tendremos que hablar de esto. Bueno, ya me cuentas. Como te dije una vez, la dirección de correo con la que me registré en el wiki es mas falsa que un billete de 3 euros asi que si te hace falta alguna cuenta para algo me lo avisas ;) --Usuario:Petrovic :Nah, lo de la guerra de los ancestros es por consevar el nombre original. Si te fijas no he puesto sólo "War of the Ancients", sino que "Warcraft: War of the Ancients", que es el nombre completo. Y ya sabes que lo de tenerlos en inglés es para evitar poner 200 traducciones diferentes, porque en W2, W3 y algunos libros las cosas están sin traducir o traducidas de diferente manera. Es lo mismo que poner "Ira del rey exánime" en vez de "Wrath of the Lich King". Preferible en inglés. Además mucha gente juega en inglés por repelús a la traducción, así que así solucionamos todo. Luego en el artículo se ponen los nombres para aclarar y ya está ;). :Lo del ascenso en cuanto pueda te subo y te pongo una explicación en tu página de discusión. También me gustaría escribir unas buenas políticas para que te puedas apoyar en ellas si los usuarios te llevan la contraria. Así que en cualquier momento eres burócrata.--Lon-ami 08:57 2 sep 2009 (UTC) :PD: La siguiente vez contéstame en donde te pongo el mensaje original >_< xDDD. ::Lo de las políticas como va :P, échale un vistazo a esto a ver qué opinas --Usuario:Petrovic :::Buah, es simplemente genial. Me encanta, sobre todo, la comparación con Star Wars y Luke Skywalker. Creo que éso lo dejará todo muy claro. :::Aunque yo, la verdad, dejaría sin traducir todos los nombres propios, y no sólo los anteriores a WoW. Es decir, TO-DO. El nombre en español sólo debería aparecer en la cabecera del título, con el icono de la bandera. :::¿Por qué? Por las mismas razones que has dado tú al resto de cosas :P. :::Lo de las políticas es un rollazo, y además estoy teniendo poco tiempo, mucho del cual uso en WoWWiki, ya sabes, para el rollo de conseguir consenso entre wikis. :::Aún así, si ves que hay mucho vandalismo o problemas, avisa, que mira la lista de seguimiento a diario, y entonces podría intentar acelerar el proceso, que al final probablemente sea lo que haga: poner 4 normas básicas y ya partir desde eso. :::De todas formas, si tengo tiempo este fin de semana, abriré un tema de discusión para hablar sobre algunas de las decisiones más polémicas.--Lon-ami 11:22 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Creación de imágenes Hola, acabo de recibir su mensaje...muchas gracias, estaba pensado, que talvez podria tener problemas por editar...le agradezco mucho Si necesito una ayuda: para poner una imagen es necesario crearla uno mismo o uno la puede poner cualquiera??? --Dark Lord 123 22:40 19 oct 2009 (UTC) :No te entiendo muy bien, pero si lo que quieres decir es que qué imágenes puedes subir a la wiki, puedes subir las que quieras, mientras no incumplan las normas de wikia. De WoWWiki, por ejemplo, puedes subir las que quieras.--Lon-ami 14:12 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Un par de cosas, la plantilla de Plantilla:Libros libros que has creado deberia ir en la categoria 'plantillas de navegacion' que ya esta creada. Por otro lado, no se si es algo de la configuracion del wiki o que, pero las plantillas no salen igual que en wowiki donde aparecen tabuladas cosa que aqui no pasa. Si te fijas en la plantilla de libros por ejemplo, en la primera columna se ve muy estrecha y aunque el codigo sea el mismo que wowiki el ancho no se puede aumentar a menos que escribas una palabra larga o, como he hecho yo alguna vez de manera cutre, escribir una linea de xxxxx en color blanco para que no se vea por el fondo y asi aumentar el ancho. No se si hay que tocar alguna cosa del java o algo asi pero bueno, es algo que estaria bien que tuvieramos como en wowiki. Saludos. --Usuario:Petrovic